With the development of digital broadcast television technologies and the convergence of communication services, the presentation of media become richer and more colorful, and in addition to conventional audio and video, the presentation may also include text, graphics, animation, and support for user interaction. These additional captions, graphics, and the like can provide users with value-added services such as movie captions, titles, additional information prompts, advertisements, and notifications.
For the presentation of the converged content, there are different implementation schemes and technical standards. A typical scheme is as follows: A head-end system is responsible for integrating all converged content, and a terminal supports rich media (Rich Media) technologies to realize the presentation of various media and applications.
The timed text (Timed Text, commonly called “caption”) proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPF, 3rd Generation Partnership Project), and the newly proposed timed graphics (TG, Timed Graphics) work item, provide another thought and option for the presentation of the converged content. The objective of the TG work item is to use a separate graphic stream in parallel with a video stream to send additional graphic information to a terminal, where the graphic information may be used for presenting a name tag, a score box, a game result chart, and so on.
The 3GPP defines the timed text standards for transmitting captions, where the content of captions may be associated with a hyperlink, and by clicking the captions associated with the hyperlink, users can have access to the WEB (a type of Web page) content corresponding to the hyperlink. In the prior art, the hyperlink associated with the captions is stored in a file in a 3GPP file format (3GP, 3GPP file format), and when the server reads the 3GP file, the server constructs a Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP, Real-time Transport Protocol) packet according to information included in the 3GP file and then sends the RTP packet including relevant content to the terminal through RTP. After receiving the RTP packet, the terminal displays the captions that relate to the RTP packet, that is, displays the captions associated with the hyperlink. The user may click the captions associated with the hyperlink. At this time, the terminal invokes a relevant application, such as a browser, to access a related WEB page or a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP, Wireless Application Protocol) page. After the user launches the browser to access a related page, the operation of the browser and the play of the video are completely independent, and the user can decide whether to close the browsed page.
In the research and practice of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention finds that sometimes the server repeatedly sends the same hyperlink to the terminal and that when receiving the same hyperlink, the terminal must also repeatedly process and present it, which undoubtedly increases the complexity of the processing of the terminal.